The Demigod Detective
by sherotterlocked
Summary: This is a random short fic about Percy and Sherlock meeting for the first time I hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this cross-over it is totally random but I like both fandoms and thought that it would be fun to write a short fic about them! Please review they make me smile!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The evening sun was glowing through the windows of 221b, highlighting all the dust floating around the room. Sherlock s long back sat hunched over his violin, plucking it with both hands. Next to him sat a half empty cup of steaming was swirling round and round like a miniature whirlpool, causing the steam to rise from it in a spiral.

Wait...

Both of his hands were on the violin.

Sherlock s sea green eyes scanned the room, checking that no one was in there. To his complete and utmost surprise a tall lanky teenager was leaning against the wall staring at him. When had he got in? The boys hair was black, with eyes like Sherlocks.

"So have you found out yet? I thought you were supposed to be clever?" Said the boy, who was American.

"Found out what?" Asked Sherlock.

"No one can swirl tea around a cup without touching it. I think that you better come with me."

The boy didn't say it like it was, but this was an order. An order to follow. Before Sherlock got up he had to ask one more question .

"What is your name?"

Turning around the boy smiled as if he was proud to answer the question.

"My name is Percy Jackson, pleased to meet you Mr. Sherlock Holmes." He started to walk out but then said, "It's been far too long, brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Some people wanted to read a bit more if this fic so I wrote a little! Thank you for all the amazing reviews that I got, they really made me smile and please tell me what you think of this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The camp was full of teenagers, most of them couldn't be over the age of eighteen and none of them were as old as Sherlock. Percy motioned for Sherlock to follow him towards a big blue farm house and Sherlock did so. He had an uneasy feeling walking around here, everyone was staring at him or pointing as he continued to walk down the hill. Percy had explained, of course, on their way to camp (they had gone by Pegasus, which still made Sherlock s head spin, they definitely shouldn't be able to fly with that wing span) but Sherlock still didn't fully understand. He didn't know and he didn't like not knowing.

Suddenly a blonde girl, about Percy s age, ran up to them. She smiled and waved, giving Percy a hug (romantic attachment, thought Sherlock, she was trying not to kiss him) and then put her hand out to Sherlock.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase, welcome to Camp Half Blood." She shook his hand.

"Congratulations, I suppose." Said Sherlock.

The girl, Annabeth, looked surprised. "Ummm? How did you know that?" She looked at her hand. "Oh, the ring, pretty obvious I suppose but no one has noticed yet." She smiled. "I heard you were clever, are you sure that you are a son of Poseidon?"

Sherlock shrugged. "I don't know, I mean, I solve crimes for a living." He pointed at a teenager standing about a hundred feet away. "Her, for example. She is supposedly dating the boy next to her but she is obviously secretly dating the boy a few feet away. I mean, look at her, it's obvious."

Percy looked stunned. "Oh.. John was right about you."

"John?" Now it was Sherlock s turn to be surprised.

"Yes, John, you idiot. I've been standing behind you for five minutes and you have already shown off a few times." Said a voice behind him.

Sherlock twizzled around to see his flatmate staring at him."You... You knew all this time? He asked.

John nodded and hugged Sherlock, glad to see his friend again. "Yeah, you were supposed to get a satyr like every other demigod, but you would have deduced what he was before you were ready. So, you got me."

"And you are?" Sherlock looked down, was John not his friend? His one and only friend?

"I'm a son of Ares, the war god. But I'm still your friend, Sherlock, I wasn't lying about that."

Sherlock nodded. "Is it nice here? And I can't just leave London, my brother-"

"-has been informed." Said Annabeth. "He has been protecting you too, along with Greg Lestrade-"

"Lestrade?"

"Yes, son of Athena. He is still in England, scouting for the camp. You can go back, if you want, Sherlock. It's just..."

"Just what?" Sherlock asked, his head spinning.

"I'm sure you can guess."

Sherlock nodded. "Obvious really, judging by everyone's reactions to me . Where is the body?"

Percy blinked. "I am never going to get used to this, it's in the big house, follow me."

Sherlock looked over the hill at a large pine tree and smiled. This place wasn't going to be his home, but he had John here and as long as he had a case, it would be ok. For now...


End file.
